


Say The Word

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Wants To Male Cas Feel Good, Forced Orgasm, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean finds an old Letters journal in the bunker, one that has a word in it which will, apparently, make an angel feel good.it just doesn’t elaborate on how, but once Dean and Cas find that out they decide to play with it a little.





	Say The Word

Now that things are...settled, he supposes, or at least as settled as they’re going to get, they turn their attention to repairing the bunker.

Between the battle with Michael, the battle with Chuck, their home isn’t in the pristine condition it was when they moved in, and Dean needs to make it right.

He, Cas, and Sam split up the duties according to ability - Cas will do the heavy lifting, anything requiring electrical or building knowledge will go to Dean, and Sam can do the general DIY.

It works, and it’s why Dean’s the one to find the book.

It’s tucked away behind a false wall down on the third level, and Dean has no idea what it’s doing down there, but hey, the Letters were so fucking weird that nothing they got up to surprises him any more.

Still, he does all the checks on it, makes sure there’s nothing harmful about it, and then decides he’ll read it later, once the work’s done.

That night, lying in bed, he skims the pages, tries to read the messy handwriting, but comes to a part that specifically relates to angels.

He can feel his temper boiling before he’s read more than a few lines; not because there’s anything in there to set him off, but given the way Ketch and Mick behaved around Cas, he can’t expect the American division to be any different.

He’s pleased to discover he’s wrong. They seem to have been angel-friendly, and there’s practically a whole chapter on how to care for angels should the need or opportunity arise.

It’s arisen, as far as Dean’s concerned, and he takes special note of a word that, if spoken to an angel who’s upset or down, will give them a mood boost and provide some temporary relief.

Eklepticon.

It sounds to Dean like some undiscovered Greek temple, but he figures anything’s worth a try.

++

 

The next day, Sam heads out for breakfast since none of them really feel up for cooking.

Dean finds Cas in the library, organising some of the books brought out of storage on the lower levels. 

Even with the angel’s back to him, Dean can tell he’s still in a slump. He feels stupid, suddenly, for thinking even a magic word can fix this, fix Cas, but it’s all Dean has just then, and it’ll do until he can think of something else.

He really wants to see Cas smile again, and so he calls to him.

“Cas?”

Cas turns around, and Dean thinks after this he’ll give Cas a really big hug.

“Eklepticon.”

And wasn’t that a fucking mistake.

++

When Cas hears the word, every part of him goes rigid in shock. The book he was holding tumbles from his hands and then there’s a wave of heat searing through his body, something too intense to be pleasurable yet at the same time, he can feel himself hardening, and he can hear Dean yelling his name, and then he’s on the floor, somehow, back arching upwards as he comes, hard and without mercy.

When it’s over, Dean’s holding him in his arms, shaking him, lightly slapping his cheek.

“Holy shit, Cas, are you alright?”

It takes him a couple of attempts to get his mouth to work. “What...what did you do?”

Dean looks ashamed. “I was trying to…. There was this book…. It said that word would make you feel good.”

Good. Cas feels wrung out like a damp cloth, his pants are damp around his crotch and he isn’t sure he can get up on his own.

“I want to see this book,” he says.

Dean hesitates. “Are you sure that’s-“

“Dean.”

“Okay.”

“And I want to get up.”

It takes Dean heaving him onto his feet, and then holding him there until his balance returns before Cas feels steady enough to follow Dean to his room.

++

Pronunciation, it turns out, is key, and the difference between an orgasm that’s powerful and painful, and one that’s powerful and pleasurable.

In Dean’s defence, though, whoever wrote the text had really messy handwriting and Cas is quick to point that out.

The word, he tells Dean is _Eklopticon_ though he’s not sure how some Man of Letters from fifty or so years before came across it.

And it will make an angel feel good, just not in the way Dean expected.

But that’s okay, because Dean already has some other ideas.

Before they get to that, though, he tries it on Cas just once, and the angel shudders, flails a little, and comes, then slumps panting onto Dean’s bed.

“That,” he says, “is definitely an improvement.”

Dean grins.

++

Dean will be the first to admit he’s a big fan of kink. This is no secret to anybody who actually knows him.

Sometimes, Cas will indulge him, when they have some spare time and the bunker alone.

Which they do for two days, since Sam’s off helping Rowena ( _helping_ , Dean says, and winks at Cas) and Dean plans to make the most of it.

Because one of the kinks he’s always wanted to try with Cas is orgasm control.

And the Men of Letters have just given him a way to make it work that will totally be in Dean’s control.

He stands at the foot of the bed, staring at his tied up angel, watching Cas test the restraints before nodding at Dean.

Fuck, Cas looks so hot like this, bound and naked, and just helpless to endure what Dean’s got in store for him.

Much as having Cas tied up is another of Dean’s fantasies, it’s as much for safety this time as it is about turning Dean on.

The last thing he wants is to work Cas into such a state that he falls and hurts himself.

Like this, Cas can thrash and struggle, and he’ll still be tied to Dean’s bed.

“Safeword, Cas?”

“Impala,” Cas says.

Dean nods. “Okay. I’m not stopping until you use it, and then once you do, I’m going to fuck you through that mattress. You good with that?”

Cas tugs pointedly at the cuffs holding him spreadeagled. “I don’t appear able to stop you.”

“Cas.”

The angel rolls his eyes. “Green, yes.”

Dean slaps his thigh, such a bratty angel at times. 

Just for that…

Dean says the word without warning, and Cas groans as his body goes taut, his dick fills and hardens and then he’s coming, spurting over himself.

Dean traces a finger through the mess Cas’s made, feeling the way his body trembles and loving it. He slips his finger into Cas’s mouth, making him taste himself, and then steps away.

And says the word again.

And again. 

And again.

By the time he’s done it six or seven times, Cas is a wreck. His body is shaking, his chest heaving, and the cuffs holding him down are being tested to destruction.

Dean sits next to him on the bed, strokes his face, his hair, his chest.

“Dean,” Cas pants. “Please, Dean, I can’t.”

“I’m giving you a little break,” he says. “Unless you want to safeword, Cas. If you’ve had enough.”

He can see Cas considering it, and if it comes to it, Dean will safeword for him, but then Cas shakes his head.

Okay.

Dean gives him a minute and then says the word one more time.

It’s not hard to see after that Cas has nothing left in him. He’s a sobbing, panting mess, body raw and worked over, and Dean soothes him with kisses and touch, telling Cas it’s over, he did so well.

He leaves the cuffs on as he settles between Cas’s legs, lubes his fingers up and works the angel open, before doing exactly what he promised: fucking Cas hard.

The angel has no more orgasms in him, it seems, but Dean does, and he comes hard inside Cas before finally letting him go.

++

After, Dean just holds him. Cas is very quiet, maybe a little sub-spacey, but Dean knows he’ll come out of that and in the meantime he needs to feel safe, and cared for, and so he tells Cas all things about him that he loves.

That’s a lot of things, and when he mentions Cas’s smile, the angel tilts his head to look up at Dean.

And there it is.

Dean wants to kiss him, but it’s been so long since he’s seen it, that he chooses to enjoy it for a little longer instead.


End file.
